The present invention relates to the field of mining shovels. Specifically, the present invention discloses a lubrication pump.
Conventional electric mining shovels include multiple pinned joint connections, and lubricating these joints often requires manual application of grease by an operator. In some cases, the shovel may include multiple powered systems to distribute lubrication to all of the necessary joints. In other cases, pin joints that cannot be easily connected to a lube distribution system are not lubricated resulting in excessive wear rates or large joints designed for dry operation. These systems increase the complexity of the shovel, increasing cost and maintenance.